For Now, Until Then
by cosmonautfield
Summary: One-shot. Erwin is a traveler of sorts whose line of work keeps him from seeing Levi less often than he would like. He's not the only man who goes to see him, but with each visit he hopes it'll be the last time he has to share. With each visit, his desire to make Levi exclusively his grows.


The gates of the city went down three hours after the sun disappeared past the horizon, so Erwin knew he had to speed up his horse if he were to make it on time. He had less than an hour of traveling to go and the sky was already a mixture of orange and pink. With a squeeze of his legs to quicken his horse's pace, he brought his scarf up around his mouth to shield from sand and bugs and hoped he'd left early enough.

The gate was halfway down when he sped right through it and he ignored the angry call of the guards, eyes kept in front of him as he left the main street and rode down alleyways that twisted and turned and broke off into smaller paths. He'd been to this city for many years, had spent much of his childhood here in fact, and he never found himself to be lost even if roads were added or blocked.

He finally slowed his horse to a gentle trot when he arrived at a narrow pathway and when he came to a familiar five-way break, he took the northeastern route and looked about him at the lanterns being lit and the few people walking along the uneven street.

The stable where he always left his horse had a vacant space and he paid the boy an extra copper to treat his horse an extra deal better than he was sure the others would be. He could spare the small coin. His horse was his pride.

Erwin took the sacks hanging from the saddle and went down two roads left of the stable before making a turn up a hill. The streets grew darker, the people more scarce, and he pulled down his scarf to allow himself proper breaths. The buildings numbered fewer and fewer the further up he walked and at the top there was but one house with the lights on. Erwin walked right past it, down a path hidden in the darkness, and he didn't stop walking until he came to a tall and wide building that stood alone amidst fallen brick walls and abandoned storehouses.

He reached far into his thick sleeves and pulled out a small, bulging purse filled with golden coins. When he came to the double doors of the mansion, he didn't hesitate to pull one open and immediately slip in past the heavy curtains that hung in the entranceway. A soft, sweet scent floated about the dimly lit hallway and he ignored the people who sat or lounged on sofas and pillows. As far as he knew, everyone was a stranger.

"So you've returned," a voice called from one of the inner rooms and he stopped on his way up the stairs, turning to offer a nod in greeting.

"Same as always," he said and held up the bag. It gave a light jingle from the movement.

It was taken from him by the man with gray hair who now stood at the foot of the stairs, wrapped up in silks and a young girl whose face was hidden in his shoulder. Erwin had seen her many times before in the past, and many times she'd come onto him, but still she was just a stranger.

"He might not be in his room," the owner of the house said as he handed the bag to a man taller and more muscular than Erwin who had appeared from the shadows of the staircase. "Maybe he's in the garden. I'll send for him."

"No need," Erwin said and descended what little of the stairs he'd climbed, heading down the corridor that would open up to the hidden, inner court of the mansion.

There were a handful of rooms along the way and barely a sigh could be heard beyond each door. The first floor had some of the larger rooms, for groups and parties only the richest could afford. The next two floors held the individual rooms, but it was on the fourth floor that Erwin spent almost all his time whenever he visited. Up there were the largest of the single rooms, granted to the top five earners of the house, and it was the only place Erwin willingly tossed coin after shining, gold coin without a second glance.

Sometimes he spent a few hours in the courtyard, sitting in the gazebo amongst the maze of herbs and flowers and drinking fine wines when he had enough to spare. Only during the day would he spend any minute there though, because the place was never lit up at night to be considered enjoyable. Regardless, he wanted to go during this visit, because it had been far too long since his last time coming and he couldn't be patient for even a few minutes longer.

When he reached the doors that led outside, he found himself pausing and rearranging the sacks of his belongings over his shoulder. Part of him wished he'd at least dropped them off, but climbing up and down four floors of the house more than once was not in his plans for the night. He was tired from his trip and only saved enough energy for the more important activity one planned when coming to such a place.

With a deep breath, he pushed open the door and stepped back out into the night air, cooler than the stuffy inside hallway he'd just walked through. He didn't need to allow his eyes time to adjust, simply moved along the stone path his feet had tread upon many nights before, his eyes scanning his surroundings for any signs of the one he searched for.

It had been two months since he'd last come and the only thing that had changed was the seasonal flower now in bloom and the trees that smelled sweet with nectar as opposed to the scent of young foliage. He wished he'd come earlier, to enjoy the sight of early summer, and he knew he'd be leaving early in the morning for a new assignment, giving him no time at all to enjoy the dew drops. Another two months would pass. Another batch of flowers gone.

He found his way to the gazebo, painted white and looking as worn as he'd left it. The nostalgia creeped in and he deposited his things on the ground before taking a seat. He stretched out his legs and arms, yawned, and almost jumped when he felt hands grab onto his shoulders. His reflexes had his fingers wrapped around two thinner wrists in seconds, and even when he was greeted by a low chuckle he didn't let go.

"You never change," came the voice right behind his left ear, and with a tug Erwin finally let himself relax and let go.

"You as well with your playfulness, Levi," he replied and listened to the crackling of leaves under light footsteps. He turned his head and watched as the one he'd been searching for slid in next to him, wrapped in dim moonlight, a silky shirt Erwin hadn't paid for, and the scent of spicy wood.

"I might've been more playful if I'd known you were coming," the other man said as he laid his hands on Erwin's arm, soft and tender but possessive with the curl of slender fingers.

"I had no time to send word," Erwin said and bowed his head in apology, only to have it tilted up as thin, warm lips pressed to his in a quick, welcoming kiss.

"Shall we?" Levi said, taking his hand and making to stand. He grabbed hold of one of Erwin's bags but it was quickly ripped from his grasp. He didn't comment, just waited for Erwin to shoulder his belongings, their hands never disconnecting.

"I've been outside all evening," Levi said as he led the way along the stone path, through the door, and up a staircase situated at the back of the house. Rarely anyone used it since everyone who walked through the front door usually had the agenda of heading right upstairs from there. It made Erwin feel a little special, to know that he knew this house so well. It also made him feel somewhat sunken, to know that he'd been here long enough and still had no real progress in ever parting from the place for good.

"I've been on horseback all day," Erwin said as they ascended the stairs.

Levi squeezed his hand. "Let's bathe then."

Erwin didn't really want to because he feared it would waste time, but when they made it up the second flight of stairs Levi paused to look back at him and as if reading his mind, said, "I'll make it worth your time," which reminded Erwin that every second spent with Levi could never be a waste.

They made the rest of the trip up in silence, their hands never releasing their hold even when Erwin's began to grow moist with sweat, but it was his habit and Levi didn't seem to care.

When they entered through Levi's bedroom door, Erwin placed his things along the wall and began to undress while Levi went about lighting a few candles in the room before heading into his private bath to fill up the tub.

Erwin deposited his clothes in a pile beside his bags, wincing at the sound the sharp metal hidden in his clothing made when clacking together, but he doubted Levi could've heard it above the running water. It wasn't a secret between them anyway, the method Erwin used to gain enough money to spend on someone as expensive as Levi.

When he was naked, Erwin padded to the bathing room and shut the door behind him so that the steam could cloud up the room. Levi sat on the edge of the tub with a smile playing at his lips and nothing else, and he beckoned Erwin over with a tilt of his head.

Erwin sat on the wooden stool placed on the tile floor beside the tub and Levi knelt at his side, pouring warm water over his aching body and scrubbing at his skin with a rough cloth doused in the spicy scent he always smelled of. It was from a soap he'd either bought or someone had given him. Erwin's hair was next after his skin was cleansed and he shut his eyes to Levi's fingernails in his scalp, a sigh escaping him.

"Your hair is so grimy," the other man said and Erwin smiled because he hadn't washed it in days. Part of him had waited to come here so Levi could do it, regardless of how unhygienic it was.

"Make it silky," he said and reached to bury his own fingers in Levi's hair. It was never grimy because Levi would never allow that and his fingers glided right through the wet strands.

"Trying," was the reply and Erwin held his breath just in time as a bucket of water was poured over his head. "Come, you're clean enough," and he was tugged by the fingertips into the tub.

He sat first and Levi sat atop him, not grinding down or in a coy manner, but as if they did this every night, as if this was the most natural way for them to sit. Considering how small Levi's tub was, they really didn't have much of a choice anyhow.

Erwin pressed his fingertips into Levi's hip when the man settled down, and he traced his thumb against one protruding hipbone. When Levi leaned his head into his shoulder and his body seemed to melt, Erwin felt like this was all he really came for. Worth his time, indeed.

"Levi," he whispered and lifted Levi's head up, mouth pressing to his cheek, then his forehead, then to his lips that parted with the experience of knowing how best Erwin liked to kiss.

They half-laid in the tub that way, Levi's fingers steady against his chest and Erwin's on his waist, their mouths melting together and their tongues sliding, slippery and hot. It was Levi who broke away, eyes half-lidded and legs shifting as they cramped from the awkward position, and Erwin traced a thumb all the way up his spine until he could grip the nape of Levi's neck and rejoin their mouths. Levi ended this kiss again after a shorter amount of time, breaths coming out in soft pants and fingers massaging Erwin's shoulders.

"No more," he said and stood shakily, holding Erwin's hand to steady himself as he stepped out of the tub before guiding the blond out. Neither of them bothered with letting the water drain.

When the door from the bathroom to the bedroom opened, the steam exchanged with cooler air and Erwin shivered, taking an offered towel Levi grabbed from a hook on the wall. He wrapped it around Levi, wrapped his arms around that slender waist to create a cocoon, and Levi sighed and struggled to get free because Erwin was dripping water on his rug.

Their hair was still damp when they slid between Levi's cool, clean sheets but for once Levi didn't complain, simply laid his dripping head on Erwin's chest and shut his eyes, whispering, "I'm tired," against Erwin's collarbone.

"Then allow me," Erwin said with a chuckle and rolled over onto Levi, moving his arms up above his head and pressing their naked hips together.

Tonight, Levi was the most pliant Erwin had ever remembered him being, with his arms and legs making like snakes, his lips resting on whatever skin they could find, his sighs and moans echoing and forming a crescendo before crashing back down. The pillow became wet from their hair and the sheets wet from their sweat, and Erwin loved how slick their bodies were, how molded their mouths became, how easy it was to slide into Levi tonight.

They panted and gasped each other's names, hands clutched together when they reached climax, and as they lay with beating heart to beating heart, Erwin felt like this truly was something he could live with each night. Another two months and he could have it. Maybe. The thought made his heart sink and he pushed himself up to allow Levi to breathe, though he was just pulled down again and those thin but strong arms locked around his neck.

"There's a man asking for me," Levi whispered in-between short breaths into Erwin's ear and the words made him freeze. "He's a little younger than you and has the money to do it. A gift from his uncle."

Erwin felt a clenching in his chest and he pushed himself up again, forcing Levi's arms down this time. The other man's eyes were staring up at his face but not into his eyes because Erwin wouldn't let them.

"When?" he asked as he grabbed a nearby cloth to wipe himself clean. Levi was always prepared, regardless of whether or not Erwin was coming. After all, he wasn't the only one who came.

"I'm not going."

There was a bubbling in Erwin's heart. He fought it back and labeled it as the pumping of blood caused by his body trying to calm down. Perhaps Levi could massage his anxieties away.

"Oh?" Erwin responded as he got up from the bed and walked over to where he left his bags earlier. He reached into one for the small box of candies he'd picked up at the town he'd left early this morning. Levi loved these.

"Nobody will tend to the flowers while I'm gone," Levi said, lying on his side and watching as Erwin returned to bed, slid under the sheets, and placed the box of treats beside his face. That familiar smile played at his lips once again. "My favorites?"

Erwin smiled openly and opened the box. "Of course."

He unwrapped one of the blocks of melted, brown sugar that had hardened into a cube shape and pressed it to Levi's mouth, inhaling slowly when those lips parted and the candy disappeared. Erwin leaned down to kiss Levi between the brows and left his head where it was on the damp pillow. He shut his eyes and listened to the smacking of Levi chewing, unable to keep from smiling at the eagerness of those teeth.

"I won't be back for another two months," he said after feeding Levi two more of the sweet morsels before placing the box on the bedside table. Levi looked up at him for a second before taking his turn to leave the bed so he could blow out all the candles.

The room was bathed in darkness except for the bit of moonlight streaming in through the windows, and it was with that light that Levi found his way into Erwin's waiting embrace, his breath warm and possibly sweet against the bite he'd left on Erwin's shoulder when the man had thrust a little too quickly into him during their lovemaking. Erwin knew it would stay for at least four days. If only it could be replaced as easily as it was made.

"I shall wait for you," Levi said with a nuzzle and Erwin inhaled shakily, fingers tracing down Levi's naked back to tug at the blanket around his waist, pulling it up and around them.

He had many more hours to spend with Levi, and he was sure later on they'd both feel the urge to again make use of the paid time, but right now Erwin wanted nothing more than to hold onto Levi and to believe that when he woke up it would be in a place he could call home. There was such a place, far on the other side of the continent, and he wondered if Levi had ever been on that side or would be willing to travel so far. Surely the money Erwin would have to pay would be enough incentive.

If he completed the next assignment correctly, the pay out coupled with the gold he'd been stashing away for years would probably be enough to settle Levi into a life where Erwin was the only man he'd have to please. The thought alone set Erwin's heart back into a normal rhythm and he shut his eyes and let his fingertips ghost their way along the smoothness of Levi's skin.

"I will come as quickly as I can," Erwin promised and lifted Levi's head up so he could kiss him. His mouth was sweet and the hands that buried themselves in Erwin's hair made him believe, even if it was just for now, that Levi would say no to every man in the next two months, and for every two or five or twelve months after it would be that answer alone until Erwin could finally release him.


End file.
